A Surprise To Remember
by Kamilia
Summary: Finding themselves going up the highest peak of Magix, Flora and Helia are going to get an unexpected surprise that could change both their futures forever.


Not a hint of sunlight shined upon the city of Magix when a teacher with long brunette hair, dark flawless looking skin and green coloured irises from the Alfea College for Fairies was awake. The brunette, Flora was dressed in a green jeans mini shorts with a sleeveless pink blouse and green coloured sneakers with white laces.

The brunette was currently sitting on her bed with her pink knapsack close to her on the floor.

Sitting across from her was a brunette with curly hair, dark skin and brown eyes. She had on a white blouse with a blue shorts.

Flora mentioned to her fellow teacher and best friend, Aisha. "I am pretty sure I have everything now."

"You are really going to spend one of your days-off to go on a hike up the tallest peck of Magix." Aisha said. "Just to walk there from the city is about an hour then it takes two and a half hours at least to reach the top."

"The hike will be something different. It can be like an adventure." Flora remained optimistic. "Besides all twelve of us agreed to go then just like magic everyone backed out expect for Helia and I."

"Things happened." Aisha said. "I wasn't going to tell my parents no when they said they were coming to Magix to visit me and Nabu."

"After you and Nabu backed out, Stella and Brandon backed out. Stella hurt her leg from the "exercise" she and Brandon were doing the a few days ago." Flora noted.

"To heal the damage Stella got would take someone with experience to perform." Aisha pointed out. "Even the nurse said it will take some time and some magic to heal the damage she got."

"Yeah and it just a coincidence that Musa got booked for a concert today and Riven is going with her for support. Bloom and Sky along with Timmy and Tecna have things to do last minute." Flora mentioned before checking the time. "I better get going. It would be better to fly it to the bottom Magix's Peck rather than walk it there now. Would rather wait on Helia than him wait on me."

"Who knows, Flo? Something special could happen on this hike." Aisha smiled.

"Aisha, is there something you are not telling me?" Flora questioned.

"You better get going before Poet Man reach." Aisha suggested, changing topic.

Flora wasn't going to push it. She transformed into her fairy form before flying to Magix's Peck.

* * *

When Flora reached near her location she flew down before transforming into her civilian form.

As she walked to the foot of the Mountain, the brunette thought. _'If I wasn't beyond positive that Helia does not like me I would say that the group is trying to set the two of us up. '_

"You are late." Someone told sternly to Flora.

She looked to see Helia leaning against a tree, drawing something.

Helia had long blue hair, light skin and blue coloured eyes. He had on a white shirt with a blue shorts and blue and white sneakers.

He looked up from his drawing pad to focus on Flora.

"I am what a minute late?" Flora asked, knowing that Helia was a person that liked people to be on time.

"You are more like five minutes late." Helia informed her. He then sighed. "I am a stickler for time that's all and the hike is going to take a while to go up the mountain and come down."

"Alright." Flora muttered. "I am here now so let's go."

Helia put away the pad he was drawing on before they began the journey to the top.

While walking to the top, Flora and Helia talked but it wasn't as often as they use to. Flora soon began to think that maybe the only reason Helia spoke to her so often when they were hanging out with the group is because they were the only single persons there.

* * *

Three hours passed before they finally reached close to the top of the mountain.

Helia stopped and kneeled down to tie his shoe lace. He mentioned while tying it, "Go ahead with me. It won't take me long to tie the laces."

Flora nodded.

She went ahead. Once she reached the top Flora saw a light blue blanket laid out on the ground with a brown basket at the centre of it and a bucket filled with ice and champagne.

As she heard footsteps coming towards her, Flora said. "Helia it looks like a couple will be up here soon. We better leave before they come. We being here could kill the mood."

"Actually…" Helia nervously said. "This is for us."

"What?" Flora quickly turned around to face the male. She saw that he for once looked nervous.

* * *

 **Earlier**

Helia was jogging down the mountain hoping that Flora hasn't reached as yet. He had just finished setting up something romantic to finally reveal his true feelings for the nature fairy.

He didn't love Flora, he was in love with her.

When he returned to Red Fountain upon his Grandfather's request, the elderly Headmaster wanted to convince Helia to become a student once more since he was the best student there. Helia agreed to the week stay, feeling like nothing could convince him to leave Art school and return to Red Fountain.

When Flora came into his life things changed. He didn't want to be near her, he felt the need to be near her. His dreams shifted from being an Artist to being a hero that does Art just to be next to her, fight next to the nature fairy and save the world.

Helia remembered the talk he had with Headmaster Saladin and knew he had to tell Flora how he felt now or it he would chicken out.

Flashback

 _Helia entered his Grandfather's office to see the male sitting around his desk signing letters._

 _Closing the door, he said. "Grandfather, you wanted to see me."_

" _Yes, Helia. Have a seat." Saladin indicated to the chair before him._

 _Helia sat down._

" _Helia, I am happy that you are attend the school again but what changed your mind? I didn't even have to say anything and two days into the week you agree come back." Saladin said. "I have been wondering if it is the friends you made or did your parents guilt into coming here."_

 _Helia smiled. "I have made some amazing friends here but they are not the reason why I agreed to stay here. It is because of someone special."_

" _You returned here because of a girl?" Saladin was a little surprised by that. "I know liking someone is a reason but it is not a good enough reason to want to return to school and become a hero."_

" _Grandpa, she is different. Flora is different. Not a day goes by that I don't want to talk her, that I don't want to see her. Flora hasn't just touched my heart, she has reached in and connected with my soul. I am in love with her to the point where I don't want to just be her friend anymore. I am not satisfied with just having half of Flora. I want all of her."_

" _This is the most passionate topic I have ever heard you speak about. She is the one?" Saladin asked._

" _The one and only." Helia answered without hesitation. "I came back to Red Fountain to get the training needed to be near Flora when a fight is near. Art is still my passion but saving the world with Flora something much more than that. The only regret I have is not telling Flora how I feel as yet and knowing she feels about me."_

" _You plan on telling her soon?" Saladin asked._

" _Yeah. Tomorrow I have made plans for to confess my true feelings to Flora." Helia informed the older male._

" _If she rejects you, would you consider going back home and leave Red Fountain again?" Saladin asked._

" _If she rejects me…" Helia replied. "I would respect her feelings and give her all the space she needs. I won't go back to Art school. Being here again has taught me that there is more than one way to be a hero and save lives. I like it and want to stay here to become a better person and learn how to help people more."_

 _Saladin smiled. "That's all. All the best tomorrow with you and Flora."_

End Flashback

By the time Helia reached to the bottom of the mountain no Flora in sight. He patiently waited on Flora while drawing her.

* * *

 **Present**

Helia said again. "This is for us."

"What? Why? How?" Flora said with many things going through her mind. "Is this why everyone else pulled out of the hike?"

"It was actually by coincidence everyone else pulled out. When I found out it would just be you and me going on the hike I thought it would be a good time to confess my love for you." Helia nervously said. "I am in love with you Flora of Linephia and I am hoping you feel the same way and agree to have a picnic with me."

Flora felt happiness wash over her as Helia confessed his true feelings for her.

Instead of saying anything Flora walked over to the blue hair male that was waiting for her answer and wrapped her arms around Helia's neck. She then planted her lips gently onto Helia's own.

Helia was surprised at first but quickly began kissing Flora. He wrapped his arms around Flora's petite waist as the kiss became more intense. Both held onto the other tightly as their lips continued mesh together and move in sync.

It didn't take long before they parted lips.

Once they catch their breath Helia planted light kisses on Flora's nose and cheeks before planting long and heated one on her lips.

When they separated Flora giggled softly. "Oh my gosh! Here I was thinking you only saw me as a friend and nothing more. To finally know our feeling are the same is the best feeling ever."

"Does this mean you will dine with me?" Helia asked, indicating to the basket and drink.

Flora gently nudge him. "Like you even had to ask."

* * *

After the meal was finished Flora and Helia were lying on the blanket, looking up at the slightly overcast sky.

Helia turned to his right side and gently touched Flora's hand. He asked. "Still feel sore from the hike?"

"A little." Flora answered, slowly rolling to her side to face Helia. "Can safely say I am still unfit."

"Could have fooled me. You didn't look like you were in pain when coming up." Helia told the brunette.

"I still need a work out." Flora answered. "What about you? You manage to go up this thing twice and don't seem to be in any pain."

"I am in so much pain right now. Treating you was the main motivation to why I pushed through it." Helia told her. "Seeing you happy is one of my goals in life."

Flora blushed. "Seeing you happy in one of my main goals in life. I love to see you smile."

Flora then moved to saddle on Helia. Flora removed her blouse to expose her black and pink bra. While blushing still, the brunette said. "I am going to give you something I have never given anyone before, my body."

Helia gulped as Flora unhooked her bra and tossed it aside to reveal her very firm and large boobs.

"Flora…!" Helia was almost speechless.

"Don't you like what you see?" Flora began to cover her chest while Helia couldn't find words to speak.

Helia stopped her from covering her chest before saying. "You have a magnificent body. I was just catch off guard for a moment. As much as I want to make love to you, I want you to know that this is not the only thing I want from you."

"I know. I wanted to give you something that is special to me." Flora informed the male. "If you want to wait I understand."

"My flower, I am honoured to take something so precious and variable." Helia stated while touching Flora's body.

* * *

It was pass noon when they ended their love making. Helia held a nude Flora in his arms. He had the feeling of never wanting to let her go. It felt like a dream come through having the brunette in his arm, touching her, making love to her, having her as his girlfriend now and most importantly having her love and trust.

"Sweetie, it is going to rain soon. We better get going or one or the both of us might get sick." Flora felt a drop of rain on her back.

"I wouldn't mind you staying in my arms a little longer." Helia said.

"That can be arranged. I can't teleport far but Red Fountain is not too far from here so I can move us to your room." Flora suggested.

Helia agreed. Flora snapped her fingers and teleported herself, Helia and all the he had carried up the peak to the room.

As rain began to fall heavily on Magix City and the surrounding areas Helia and Flora spent the rest of the day enjoying each other.


End file.
